


Sleep Paralysis

by MissHyacinths



Series: The Clockwork Dynasty [13]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23622271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHyacinths/pseuds/MissHyacinths
Summary: A story I may or not finish for my nightmare dragon
Relationships: Missy Foxflame/Verumus, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Verumus/Missy Foxflame
Series: The Clockwork Dynasty [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048946





	Sleep Paralysis

Dalaran was a nightmare. Even after the Sunreavers were allowed back into the city, Missy still despised it. Too many power-hungry mages desperately trying to pretend that they meant  _ something _ . No-one here meant anything, they never would- Missy included. 

She resented Alethiah for sending her here, she resented that busy-body Sylthian for convincing her to do so even more. Sylthian felt because he’d been...redeemed there was hope for everyone, there wasn’t for her. She didn’t want to be better. People ruined her life, left her broken and beaten- why shouldn’t she ruin theirs? She relayed this to Alethiah, before she was forced to leave, she’d laughed at her- 

“Mis, come on” she snorted “I’m not aiming to reform you, Sylthian pointed out your dependence on Bloodthistle makes you willing to cause harm to yourself for it- no harm is culling a bad habit back.”

“Why should Sylthian care- why should  _ you _ care?” 

Alethiah had shrugged “You know how I feel about addicts.”

“I don’t  _ care _ how you feel.” she’d snapped “I hate Dalaran” 

“You and me both, but it limits your access to Bloodthistle while also having a steady supply. It won’t be for long”

“If you make me go I’ll throw myself off the city.”

“Oh wow, into the ocean. You tell me how that goes.” she gave a bored look “Go to Dalaran, distract yourself, maybe fuck a few pretty mages. If it works great- if it doesn’t who cares. End of discussion.” 

That had been the end of the conversation indeed. She’d been here for a few weeks now and while she’d made a few “friends” while here, the connection she had to them was empty and made her feel nothing but for now, they were content to pay for her drinks and she was fine with that. 

She was currently making her way to the bar in the middle of Dalaran to see two of them, Petta and Ruima. Petta was a human war veteran, quiet and strict but also deceptively young and protective. Ruima was a Draenei priest who was born on Azeroth, obsessed with history which she was currently studying in Dalaran. They were both fine. Was she attached to them? No, not really, she wasn’t convinced they felt the same way, given how quickly they’d both attached to her side. Missy had learned to cultivate people’s affections for her years ago, Alethiah had helped her hone that skill. She thought deeply about it, she could always try with them, others often spent time with them, sometimes Sylthian even joined them when he was working in the city. She found him acceptable company even if he was a nosy piece of shit. She could gravitate to them, find a place for herself if she really tried- would she be happier then? She didn’t know. She hadn’t mixed with people well in years but-

Books clattered and the sound of thumping punctuated by the feeling of solid mass knocking into her side interrupted her musings, being the small being she was she was knocked to the floor. The dull ache in her knees was nothing compared to the sudden spike of raw annoyance that spiked in her chest, “-fucking idiot,” she snapped, rounding her head to look at the source of her annoyance “are you blind?!” she was well aware she probably walked into them but she didn’t care. She never claimed to be reasonable. 

The victim of her verbal attack was a Kal’dorei. A pale man, with curly green hair that just about passed his shoulders, an expression of minor annoyance flickered across his face before it was wiped away with a smile that bordered on awkward, 

“Sorry” he offered, his voice wasn’t what she expected, it was...more nasally than she expected from a Kal’dorei, but there was something pleasant about it, soft and polite- a gentle tickle in his throat dancing over her- “although it was more you walking into me than the other way around,” he held his hand out and despite her agitation she took it, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet. Not having a respectable response she elected to glare, “Whatever.” her words tight as she bent down to pick up her stuff, he mimicked her actions to do the same but started on her things, offering them wordlessly. She took them without thanks and stood to leave, not turning around to watch him collect his own things. 

* * *

She was even more annoyed when she got to the bar only to have the barkeep pass her notes from her would-be companions, neither of them could make it. Petta had been called into the field and Ruima was behind on studying. This is why she didn’t attach herself to people- they always let her down. Either which way, she brought a wine bottle to herself and huddled into a booth, pouring generous amounts into her glass and sipping it as she mulled quietly. Now would be a good moment for some bloodthistle, something to stimulate her for a few hours but she had already used up her ‘allowance’ this week. She sighed, closing her eyes as she sipped her drink, not opening them as a shadow cast over her, 

“I didn’t catch your name?” 

She cracked an eye open to see the Night elf from earlier, he had a small bag over his shoulder- must have been what he dropped when they knocked into each other…

“Because I didn’t give it.” 

“Can I ask for it?”

“You can do whatever you want”

He perched down in the booth opposite her, “I’m Somnium and you are?” 

She considered ignoring him- but then again she was alone and bored- what was the harm?

“Missy Foxflame.” 

He narrowed his eyes slightly like he didn’t believe her “You sure that’s your real name?”

“It’s the one I use.” she quirked a brow “If it’s too difficult for you, I also go by Mis” 

“No need to be patronising” his tone was playful but there was a tightness to the end of the words that perhaps hinted that she’d annoyed him. She didn’t care, if he was hurt he could get up and leave. “It’s just…” he smirked slightly

“It’s just…?”

“Well, it sounds like a stage name a prostitute might take”

A pause, 

“Fuck off” 

“I-”

“No, I’m serious. Fuck off” she sipped her drink “you come over to my table and insult me, fuck off.” 

He had the decency to look embarrassed “I wasn’t trying to upset you-”

“-you insinuated I was a whore.” 

“-I was just trying to make a joke, never know how to break the ice with girls like you.”

“You don’t” she glared and he waited a beat before talking again, 

“I’m sorry.” he smiled “Let me try again?” 

“You’ll try anyway.” but she flicked her hand to continue either way. 

He smiled and sucked on his lip in thought a moment before reaching into his bag and pulling out something and hiding it under his hand, sliding it across the table, she knew by smell what he’d put on the table before he even lifted his hand- her own hand covering his, to onlookers it might look like a couple exchanging gentle caresses- only her grip wasn’t gentle, it was sharp and demanding-

“Did Sylthian put you up to this?” 

Somnium didn’t answer immediately, instead, he quirked a brow “I don’t know who that is, ladybird”

“Then how did you-”

His chuckle interrupted her “It’s not that hard to spot a thistle head- especially one as...dependant as you.” he slipped his hand from her grasp and lay it over the top of her own so her palm now covered the plant, “I hate this place, also”

She huffed “You should have started with that.”

He grinned “Noted” she goes to pull her hand back but he holds it in place “So let’s try again, I’m Somnium.”

“Missy” 

“A pleasure to meet you, Missy. I still doubt that’s your real name”

“Does it matter?” the herb beneath her hand almost seemed to burn, Somnium smiled; it didn’t feel kind-

“No, Ladybird. I suppose it doesn’t”

“Can I have it now?” she hadn’t intended to sound so pleading but she didn’t realise how much she ached for the drug until it was literally pressed into her palm, his smile whined, 

“Ah, you’d like my gift? You did ask so nicely-” he released his grip on her, almost immediately she pulled it to her and administered it with a practiced hand, she’d been taking the drug long enough to know how to take it in front of others without them being none the wiser-

“I can get you more,” Somnium offered casually “I help the herbalist in the city, it’s quite easy to access without suspicion- should you require it.” 

He knew too much, how did he know so much? Was her dependency so obvious? 

“Why would you do that for me?” she asked suspiciously, he took her hand again, 

“What quicker way to get an addict’s attention than with the promise of poison?” he said it like like it was almost romantic, “...that and maybe you could do...a few favors for me.”

“There it is,” she sighed “men never give anything for free.”

“Degenerate men. I, however, can be generous.” he points at where the bloodthistle had been, “that dose was a gift. In the future, however, I may ask for a few...trivial gestures in return.” 

She glared "I'm not your puppet"

"I know, you're far to...disobediant. If you were a puppet, you'd flail and struggle, tying yourself in your own strings, until you were stuck...like a ladybird caught in a spiders web" he gave her a look that almost mimicked sympathetic, "but that's the story of your life, isn't it? You've tangled yourself in the strings others have left on your wrist- unsure how to...cut them." he smiled "I can you cut the strings...if you want"

She scoffed "You know what I'd do if you cut those strings?"

His grin widened and for a second she could see her own fire reflected in his eyes before it was quickly dosed, "I have a pretty good idea of what you'd do."

A pause.

She clicked her tongue at him “I shoulda just sidestepped you.”

He shrugs “What’s to say I wouldn’t have approached you here anyway, you piqued my interest before you tried to run me over” he picked up her half-full glass and poured it back into the bottle without spilling a drop- 

“Don’t drink while you’re taking, you’re liable to stop your heart.” 

She bristled slightly “Noted.”

“Good. I’ll take my leave then. Until we meet again.” and then he was gone. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Verumus rolled his neck slightly as he left the bar, the streets were empty aside from the odd guard far too bored to bother to pay attention to him. He let his expression relax into it’s more neutral one, the addict blood elf had been too much of an opportunity to pass up- sure there were always plenty of fools in Dalaran willing (or not willing) to do his dirty work, however the chance to trick someone into becoming dependant on him? To have them obeying his everything whim? The idea alone made him shudder. By tomorrow, the bloodthistle supplies in Dalaran would diminish in some freak accident- aside from his own of course, and the portals to Silvermoon would experience extreme interference. He’d be her savior and her jailer and she’d do anything for him. He caught sight of his reflection in one of the flower shop windows- for a moment he could almost see his face- his _real_ face. Thinning, pale, red eyes and dark curly hair- then it was gone replaced by a healthy man with blue orbs and green curls. He smiled again before taking a step into the shop, soon all of Azeroth would learn the nightmare didn’t end at reality- they were more intertwined then they could ever imagine. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
